User talk:ImGonnaBeThatGuy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Happy Appy page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Icecreamcaekbot (talk) 01:01, June 17, 2013 (UTC) RE: You're welcome. Come to think of it, I don't usually get thanked for that kind of thing (perhaps because that's simply the kind of thing people expect me to do). And two or three edits isn't exactly flooding the recent activity if you ask me. I've done far worse. :P LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 03:24, September 11, 2013 (UTC) The Black Dog and Goat One of the main things that hindered the story was father saying "Come here you piece of shit" or something along those lines. The character development was going smoothly until he said that; it was completely out-of-character. I'm not going to remove it without your permission, but I advise removing it. Hävitetty (talk) 00:05, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Edit: Nevermind, I realized it was the bearded man who said it. :S RE: Plagiarism Deleted. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 13:13, October 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Troll Comments, Spam Page Took care of the troll comments (actually just deleted the whole page). The 'spam page' was actually posted back in 2010, though I do kind of wonder why it's even up here... I mean, unlike some other stories on here, it has real connection to creepypasta. As far as I can tell, it's an entirely unrelated meme with a trollpasta-ish "vibe" to it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:48, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, there seems to be a lot of those kind of comments. Many people bash bad stories and sometimes even the authors rather than provide them with any sort of constructive criticism. Perhaps because it's easier. I'll try to look out more for them, but it's not exactly an easy thing to keep track of. For example. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:42, October 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi. First, please sign your posts. I'd love some help with getting rid of bad VG pastas (and bad pastas in general), but the way a normal user can mark pages is rather limited. One is very low-key (marking it for review), though I tend to notice it more when non-admins do it because it's often for pages that are far more problematic than just a few spelling/grammar errors. The other is rather extreme: putting at the top of the page, or adding Category:Delete Now. This is usually for blatant spam pages or pastas that are so bad, nothing would EVER be able to save them. I would use this sparingly. In any case, I'd appreciate the help. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:40, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good. They have their own special category here (in case you weren't already aware of that), which would probably be the easiest way to find them. Also, can be useful. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:54, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Eh... It was the abuse filter. It's supposed to only keep out spinoffs and blacklisted pastas, but apparently it's impossible to stop it from also preventing people from editing such pages. I would give you the AbuseFilterBypass user group, but unfortunately it can only be added by bureaucrats (as opposed to what was originally planned, which was to have it addable only by admins. Maria has yet to contact Staff about this issue). I will contact a b'crat now to add it, as you already exceed the qualifications. Hopefully Sloshedtrain is online... LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:17, November 9, 2013 (UTC) : You should be able to edit pastas without restrictions now (except locked pages). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:08, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Do you know if that actually is jane or not and i'm a person who tries to debunk creepy pasta and hunt it down if its real for example slenderman which i've never seen before therefore i'm calling it fake i would just like to help her as i'm very helpful for people that went through hell like that. Plus i would actually like to meet her in person DoubleD97 (talk) 02:37, November 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Troll comments! Funny. The comment shows up in the wiki activity, but not on the page itself. Not sure if that's just on my end or what. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:20, November 14, 2013 (UTC) : I see it now. Well, did see. I deleted it along with the pasta (just another generic vg pasta as far as I could see; wasn't really worth keeping). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:30, November 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hmm... These don't seem to be cases of straight-up plagiarism to me so much as a basic failure to attribute the source material. They are urban legends, after all. I will see what I can do to clean them up. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:26, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :Well, a lot of content on here was copied and pasted from other sources (early content in particular), but I do think that if the source is attributable, they should at least provide a link to it in-page. A lot of the 'copypasted' content on here was taken directly from ongoing 4chan threads, which are of course long-gone by now. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:45, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I saw your posts on this Thread: Thread:204187 and I just wanna drop by and say you handled that like an absolute charm. So kudos to that. I would recommend that you sign up for the Rollback with intentions of pursuing a VCROC position. I think you would fit the role quite well, plus we're always trying to encourage users to help around the site. I think you should consider it. Let me know what you think. Have a nice day! - 13:50, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Ah. I was unaware. Well I'm happy you do! I left my vote there anyway. - 14:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC) page= }}&month=11&year=2013&user=Prince(ss)_Platinum&limit=1}} rollback Congratulations! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:36, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! By sensing that I saw The Black Cat page had been renamed, I am gonna take a guess that you are a rollback. Congratulations! Welcome to the rollback brigade! Now you are fighting crime on wrong capitalization on articles! I will give you a trophee later on. But, for now, just a congrats! Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 00:38, November 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Categories I say just mass-remove People from pages. I would do it myself, but I've been kind of busy lately; I don't have time to do much more than routine clean-up of Delete Now, Marked for Review, and at the moment. Contact me once it's been removed from every page that isn't locked and I'll take care of the rest (or at least get another admin to). Hope it isn't too much trouble. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:51, November 20, 2013 (UTC) US is a tag Cleric adds to pages in OC once he verifies that it is in the User Submissions, under the appropriate subpage. Speaking of which, the User Submissions pages are kind of an absolute mess. The whole system is really not working, nor is it practical on a wiki this big. I think getting rid of it would be the best thing to do, like with the Article Listing, but many people here seem to think otherwise ("No one looks at user pages! With the US, you have a place to show off your stuff!"). I guess "recognition" trumps organization and efficiency. ...Sorry, I'm going on a bit of a tangent here. This is just something that's been bugging me for months now, especially since I can't think of a good way to deal with it. Anyway, pages in US are supposed to be in OC; if they're not, something's wrong. And something is often wrong. I would just leave them alone for now. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:02, November 20, 2013 (UTC) : P.S. To get an idea of what the "system" is like, read the User Submissions page and Creepypasta Wiki:Site Rules/OC and User Submissions. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:05, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Copyright Yeah, I'm pretty sure Kurt Vonnegut is not in the public domain. Now that I think of it, I think there's at least one Stephen King short story on here... Suffer the Little Children, I think. Probably should take care of that as well. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:09, November 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Eye contact Well, that's the second time I deleted that pasta today. So many re-uploads. If it were good enough to keep, I would have renamed it to "Eye Contact (2)" and put at the top of the page so that the title displays as "Eye Contact". Wasn't really worth it though. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:21, November 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Plagiarism Hmm... Jane seems to be one of the more "vintage" creepypastas, I.E. it is actually a semi-popular piece of copypasta that is has been copypasted all over the Internet, particularly 4chan. I'm pretty sure we aren't the only creepypasta website that has this pasta — I suspect it is something some people will actually be searching for it (or its alternate title, Time Paradox). For these reasons, I am hesitant to outright remove this, but I could look into this more and perhaps include something about the work it is ostensibly plagiarizing. I suspect that a lot of "classic" pastas on here could use similar treatment (Déjà Vu, for instance, is essentially The Matrix in micropasta form). P.S. I would appreciate it if you left new messages at the bottom of my talk page; it makes them less hard to find. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:34, November 20, 2013 (UTC) : Actually, now that I look at the source material... I may just delete this. At least until I figure out what to do with this. That's some pretty bad plagiarism. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:44, November 20, 2013 (UTC) : And deleted. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:49, November 20, 2013 (UTC) That reminds me. I distinctly remember seeing a screencapped version of this pasta somewhere in the screencapped pasta gallery. If you find it in there, please let me know. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:00, November 20, 2013 (UTC) : ty LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:21, November 20, 2013 (UTC) http://www.creepypasta.com/the-time-paradox/ Well, even creepypasta.com has this story. That's... not surprising, actually, but still not a reason we should have it here. I'm thinking I should at least redirect Jane, Time Paradox, and The Time Paradox to another page, like with I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream, only a bit more informative. Perhaps that would prevent further repostings. Unfortunately, I don't think directing people to the original story will do anything to prevent people from heaping undeserved praise on this pasta. A depressingly large number of people would probably just chalk the original up as TL;DR anyway. What do you think should be done? LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:07, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi :3MagicHatchet97 (talk) 16:38, November 20, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering about the people tag, maybe I missed something in the rules. But I added it because it was still in the genre listing and my story deals directly with the interactions of people. It seemed appropriate. Sorry if I missed something. Noothgrush (talk) 17:33, November 20, 2013 (UTC) : I actually just removed it from the genre listing. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:36, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the clarification Noothgrush (talk) 23:39, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Last of Category:People Done. I'm considering bringing back People in the future, under a different and MUCH clearer definition. It would be useful for pages about serial killers and other human "entities" that aren't really supposed to be classified as beings, but are anyway because that's the closest thing we have. Anyway, thanks for helping clear it out. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:24, November 21, 2013 (UTC) : lol. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:46, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Blogicles, blogicles everywhere Yeah, there is really no way to stop it. It's just a common newbie mistake; I will generally ignore them since they aren't really harming anything, and maybe give the user some friendly advice if they continually do it. You really don't have to leave me a message every time someone posts a blogicle. If, however, they add nonexistent categories (or any category other than Blog posts) to it, you may need to notify me since nobody but the OP and admins can even edit blog posts. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:39, November 21, 2013 (UTC)